A shielded wire is often arranged in a vehicle as a moving object. Various terminal pairs (for example, see Patent document 1) are used for electrically connecting the braid of the shielded wire as an earth with a vehicle body. Such a terminal pair includes a pair of terminals. The terminal is respectively made by punching and folding a metal plate. The terminal integrally includes: a cylindrical shield fixing portion; and an attaching portion attached to a vehicle body as the earth (corresponding to an attached member).
The shield fixing portion is attached to a shielded wire in a condition to be electrically connected to the braid of the shielded wire when an outer cover of the shielded wire is removed, and a place where the braid is exposed is inserted into an inside of the shield fixing portion, and is crimped in a direction that a diameter thereof is reduced.
The attaching portion is formed in a flat plate shape, and an outer edge thereof is continued to the shield fixing portion. An insertion hole for inserting a bolt as a fastening member is penetrated at the center of the attaching portion. When the bolt inserted into the through hole is screwed into (fasten) a weld nut mounted on a vehicle body, the attaching portion is overlapped with and attached to the vehicle body.
The above-described terminal pair is attached to a vehicle body when the shielded wire is attached to the shield fixing portion, the attaching portion is overlapped with the vehicle body, a bolt is inserted into the through hole, and the bolt is screwed into a weld nut.